Opposite Worlds
by InnocentStorm
Summary: Everything can change in a split second. Ashe Eden is a normal, average teen age girl. She seems to have everything as simple and perfect as it can ever be, but there is something that she hides no matter what. She's an orphan. When she is transferred to another world, her whole life is changed. She could only wait and watch the events she knows so well come to pass.
1. Meet Ashe Eden

BEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEP! BEEEE- CRASH!

"Take that! Baka alarm clock!" A girl yelled at the remains of a battered alarm. She sighed and plopped onto the bed behind her. The girl laid there for a second, before getting up, and walking to a small door on the other side of the room. Opening and crawling through the door, she was soon greeted with the sight of her semi-large closet. She stumbled around the small room grabbing random, but matching, articles of clothing.

Standing in the mirror she overlooked her outfit. Her top was a deep blood red v-neck with a black lace undershirt peeking out from under. The bleach white pants were covered to the knees by the black combat boots she pulled on her feet. A black ribbion with a silver medallion, which had a beautiful dragon curled around on it, was tied loosely around her pale neck. Her bright turquoise eyes glanced over the outfit one final time. Suddenly, she swiftly turned on her heel, her reddish brown hair swirling behind her.

The girl proceeded to run from her hidden room, grabbing a leather jacket and bookbag in the process. She flew down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she quickly downed a cereal bar and glass of strawberry flavored water. Lights flashed outside signaling the bus was waiting.

'At least today's... FRIDAY FRIDAY GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!' she sang in her mind as she skipped out to the transport to that 'prison' people call school.

Hiya! I'm Ashe Eden! I was a fairly normal girl months ago. Well, that was before I magically was transported into a different universe, one that I so happened to know extremely well actually. Yep, like in all those fanfics, I fell right into my favorite anime, 07 Ghost. This is the story of how I found myself.

-3rd POV-

The moment Ashe walked into school, she felt the normal ominous feeling piercing through the chatter in the lobby. She pushed down her fears as she walked toward the normal bench that her group of friends meets up at. And, like usual, she was the first one there.

"Hey Ashe!" her friend Jasmine chirped as she walked up to the bench. "You'll never guess what I did last night! Jay took me shopping and I got this adorable shirt and matching heels! Isn't my bf the best!"

"Of course I am," a smooth, deep voice said from behind Jasmine. Jay's arm snaked around Jasmine's petite shoulders before he gave her a peck on her cheek. To Ashe's fortune, their flirt fest was interrupted by the loud arrival of the rest of their group.

Their little group was made up of six people altogether. Jasmine, the self-proclaimed leader, was the most outgoing and a perfect example of a fashionista. Her perfect straight black hair framed her tanned face without a stray hair. She only needed a small compact to work her makeup magic; her deep green eyes always seeming to pop with only a thin coat of mascara. Jasmine had a model like pose and dignity ever since the beginning of eighth grade. Ever since she met Jay.

Jay, the only boy in their little group, seemed to be a perfect match for Jasmine. He had an uncanny ability to slow down Jasmine's over excited personality. His blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, and athletic build had every girl in the whole school swooning at his feet. Not only that, he was also a straight-A student and captain of the soccer team. He usually wore sports jerseys and Polo's with his trademark blue jeans and sneakers.

Then there were the twins. Despite the fact that they were identical sisters, with curly brown hair and hazel eyes that seemed to shift endlessly, both seemed to argue 24/7. Clare, oldest by three minutes, loved books and nature of any kind. She often nagged her sister and friends to recycle and save the Earth. Becca, on the other hand, lived to be active and play sports. Jay and her are best of friends because of their love of sports.

Every group needs a peacekeeper that avoids major fights, and Melody would be that person in this little group. Melody, otherwise known as Mel, had frizzy blond hair pulled back by a various assortment of headbands. Her freckles and kind brown eyes helped her seem open and friendly to anyone. She was the kind of person that easily made friends with anyone and everyone. But, get on her bad side, and she becomes a demon.

Last, but certainly not least, is our main character, Ashe. The shy one of the group, who is secretly a hardcore otaku. She has cerulean blue eyes and light strawberry blond hair. Most people at school find her too quiet and a little dark. Her notebooks are filled with poems and her sketchbook filled with anime characters, some which are original, while others were not.

The group's school day always started with laughter and chatter. Lunch and recess weren't much different, except for the occasional complaint about a teacher's class or too much homework. At the end of the school day, after the last bell rings and the halls were crowded with students, they all met at the usual bench before walking home together. Today wasn't much different. Until they reached the park.

Jasmine was arguing with Becca about Justin Timberlake's new songs, while Mel was trying fruitlessly to mediate the argument. Jay and Clare were talking about a recent soccer game of the district's last year champs. None of them could have seen the kid about to run into the somewhat busy street after his ball.

Except Ashe.

-Ashe's POV-

I quietly walked behind my friends and listened intently to what they were talking about. As we began to walk near the park, I noticed a soccer ball rolling onto the street. A kid, who looked no more than seven, was running after it and onto the road. Then I noticed the car speeding down the road straight toward the child. My eyes widened. _Oh no._

My body sprung into motion. I sprinted straight to the child, leaving behind my friends who still hadn't noticed what was going on. Right before the car came into contact with the small boy, I pushed him out of the way.

Time seemed to slow down around me.

I could feel myself falling towards the ground. The car seemed to be closing in slowly. Then, suddenly, everything sped up, and felt the car ram into my side. I cried out in pain and finally fell to the ground.

I could hear the car screech to a halt and the door slam shut. My vision was clear enough to make out the figures of the people crowding around my body, the driver and my friends included. Faintly, I heard the boy crying beside me on the ground. I forced my head to turn to him and I gave him a shaky smile.

"I-it's alright. Ju-jus-just promise m-me to never ru-run i-into the street l-l-like th-that a-ag-again," I stuttered out to the kid.

He nodded, "I p-promise lady."

I smiled at him again before my vision finally gave out on me. My head rolled to the side as I lost consciousness. '_It'll be good if I die here... No one cares if I am gone... They all hate me anyway...' _I thought. And I fell into the welcoming arms of the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it doesn't have any of the 07 Ghost characters yet. This is more like a prologue to the actual story, so bear with me lovies. Please R&R! I'd love to hear what you think! **

**P.S. I don't own 07 Ghost. Duh.**


	2. Comatose

I woke up to an infinite white landscape. I had no idea where I was and honestly, I started to have a mental breakdown. '_Where am I? Am I dead? NOOO~ I CAN"T BE DEAD! I'M NOT READY TO MOVE ON!'_I thought frantically.

"Calm down, Ashe. You're not dead silly girl," a gentle voice called out from seemingly nowhere. I jumped about a mile high. "Your in a coma in the real world right now."

"Um.. W-who a-are yo-you? W-what do you m-mean by the 'real world'?" I stuttered into empty space, assuming that if the voice didn't show himself at first, he wouldn't reveal himself anytime soon.

"I have many names, though I do prefer to be called Father or Cheif. To answer your other question, your body is currently in your world. Your soul, however, is in between dimensions." the voice, Cheif, mused.

"Wait, so I-I'm not d-dead? Then w-why am I h-here?" I cautiously asked him.

"I want to make a deal with you. A deal to give you a second chance," Cheif said.

"What? A d-deal? W-why?'" Ok, my stuttering is getting annoying.

"Yes. A deal, Ashe. To give you a chance to become confident about yourself around others. You've had a hard life so far, this deal will help you know your importance as a person. Now, you can choose to head back to your old life as if nothing here happened or you can take me up on this deal," he said calmly.

This deal of his sounds kind of suspicious to me, I mean how can I know I can trust him? "W-what d-do you want i-in return though?" I asked yet another question.

"Nothing at all Ashe. I just feel like you need a second chance. So, what do you say? Deal or no deal?" Cheif asked me expectantly.

"Its a deal, Cheif," I said feeling able to trust this gentle man. "And thank you."

Suddenly, the white space was replaced by a dim scene that looked incredibly familiar. I was standing in a room full of bridges crossing the room from big oak doors on one side to the other. Below me I could see three people fighting. After taking it all in, I froze unable to think straight.

I was in the Barsburg Church in district seven.

**From. 07. Ghost.**

* * *

><p>I can't believe that this is happening. I'm somehow in the 07 Ghost world. Well, I guess this isn't the weirdest thing that has happened today. I did make a deal with a <em>disembodied voice <em>who seems to know everything about me_._ Seriously, how weird is that compared to this?

A voice startled me from my mental fan girl rant. "Like I told you. You're soft."

I looked back to the fight, only to see the hooded figure of Zehel bring his scythe down. the scythe seemed to harmlessly pass through Zehel's target, whom I know is a possessed Mikage.

"If you hate me... Claim your vengeance against the Imperial Army, Teito Klein!" Mikage said to a shocked and injured Teito before he continued, "Oh, Zehel? I forgot to ask. How is the scythe? It is... destined to return to me someday. Until then take good care of it, will you?"

Soon after he said that the single wing on his back began to disappear.

"Impossible... You can't be...!" Zehel yelled at him. He couldn't even finish his sentence as he was interrupted by the diving figure of Teito trying to reach his quickly disappearing friend.

"DON'T GO! MIKAGE!" He yelled.

Tears stung my eyes. Every time I watched this scene I cried for the rest of the episode; as you can tell, I'm still not used to his death. I jumped down to the bridge the three were on, I had to do something, but unfortunately, I couldn't save Mikage. All I could do was watch a crying Teito hug his smiling friend until he disappeared completely into birds and light.

That is what happens when a good man dies I guess.

Teito was left standing there crying at the loss of his best friend. I wanted to go comfort him in some way. I started to reach out to him, but I hesitated, bringing my hand back to my chest. I steeled my resolve and reached out to him once more. This time I successfully rested my hand on Teito's shoulder.

"Look, um," _Dang, I couldn't let him know that I knew his name,or Mikage."_I'm really sorry for your friend, he seemed like a good man. It must be hard on you, his... passing and all... but, I don't think he would want you to feel so upset about it. He didn' t look like that kind of person, no one does. And for all you know, he could be finding a way back to you right now. Life wor-" My sentence was cut off. _Seems to happen alot, me getting cut off..._

"Shut up! What could you know?! You don't know either of us! Stop acting like it! You could never ever understand the pain of losing a person so close to you! So just leave me alone!" Teito yelled at me, before running off. The tears sprung into my eyes once more. _If he only knew, if he only knew..._

I could hear Zehel come up behind me. " Don't take that to heart, kid. The brat was just upset, he did lose his first and best friend," he said gently. If I didn't know it was Frau, I never would've guessed he said it. Who knew Frau, of all people, could be nice and gentle.

* * *

><p>Over the time I've been here in the Church, I have met and became good friends with Frau, Labrador, Castor, a few nuns, and Lazette. This morning I went with Frau to get Mikage's reincarnation from his dragon herd, or whatever groups of Fyulong dragons are called. Oh my glob, the babies are adorable! But, their mothers... All I'm going to say is, NEVER TRUST FRAU, especially when he says its completely safe to play with the babies...<p>

"Hey guys!" I chirped to Lab and Castor before I scooted a little further away from the door.

"Ready or not, here I come! Stupid Brat!" Frau shouted as he kicked down the door of the depressed Teito. Behind him, Cas and Lab tried to hide their shock. One look at their faces sent me into pealing laughter.

"Whoa?! Hey, don't run away!" Mikage was cutely running in circles around Frau's feet. I giggled, picked up Mikage, and petted his furry, pink head.

Teito sat up, wipping tears from his eyes. "What do you want?! No one said you could come in!"

A unusually stotic Frau answered him, "I've got something for you."

Taking that as a hint to put Mikage down, I gently placed the squirming Mikage down on the bed. My cute, fuzzy buddy immediately crawled under his previous life's military academy jacket, leaving his tail swishing behind him. _Aww... That's such an adorable first impression..._

"-ittle one's soulhas the same color as Mikage's." Frau finished explaining to Teito. Apparently, Mikage's cuteness made me space out for a couple minutes... Looking back at Teito and Mikage, I saw Mikage lick Teito's cheek, causing Teito to start crying again. I couldn't help but let out a small 'Aww".

"Even thoughhe lost his previous life... He came back to Earth... And found you again," Frau said next to the two. Strangely, I could see an outline of human Mikage behind Teito. _Ok, that's new..._

" Hey. Did you always have that collar?" Frau asked Teito.

"Oh. This..." Teito trailed off.

Suddenly, Frau appeared behind him holding abnormally large scissors. He reached out a hand while saying in a condensating tone, "I can take it off for you. Poor thing..."

"Don't touch me! Where'd you get those scissors?!" Teito yelled while moving out of Frau's reach.

"Let Uncle Frau handle it,"

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Stay still..."

The collar around Teito's neck activated and bit Frau's thumb. HARD.

"AAAAAGGHHH!" Frau started to scream bloody murder.

"Teito?!" The door slammed open and Lab barged in with Cas. They were both greeted with Teito strangling a confused Frau and me laughing on the floor.

Luckily, the two I was laughing at couldn't hear me. Who could when your either yelling 'Take it off!' or 'What did I do?!' at the top of your lungs. I bet the whole church could hear us. And hopefully they didn't think something particularly _inappropriate _was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm going to apologize in advance for the spellings and my suckish writing in this. It was written quite a while ago and I can't be bothered to review it again... (Sorry, I'm a lazy bum). **


	3. Secrets in the Open

**This is the real chapter, I'm sorry for those of you who were trying to read this before. It was the weird computer commands and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 07 Ghost. This is merely a fanfic. All rights belong to Yuki Ameiya and Yukino Ichihara.**

**12345876543450986578965687369807587395734857693560207462838926473634792864242839287486**

****'HIDE HIDE HIDE' I could hear myself scream mentally. Upon _coincidence,_ I had stumbled upon Castor and Teito talking on my way back from Mikage's funeral...But, anyway, that's how I ended up covering my mouth while hiding behind a wall. And I may or may not be eavesdropping... At least I wasn't until I heard Teito enter.

"... Frau... And... I think... You're one of them too, Castor"

"Quite so, Unfortunately, " Castor responded, "There are things in this world that you are not meant to see...I'm sorry, I'll make you forget about the Ghosts."

I flinch in my hiding spot. If I can remember... Teito has just been knocked out. Oh no, pleeeaaase don't see me, Cas. Peeking around the corner, I froze immediately. I forgot about Mikael... I need to leave before he does that mind trick...

"Stop," Frau said with the same stoic look he had earlier. It kind of hurts to see his usual smilling face be replaced by a blank mask. That always hurt... The masks... So cold...

"Why didn't you erase their memories?" Castor looked at Frau with the same look. "If anyone finds out, you'll be stripped of your Ghost status. You know that."

"If I erase his memories," Frau started. "He'll forget Mikage's last smile. I can't stand to take anything from him! And I'm not sure about her."

Castor simply let the subject drop and closed his eyes. Deciding this was a good time to move away, I snuck to the door, only to find it was fixing itself. I hid beind a wall again as I watched with awe as the faint figures of the spirits moving the broken peices of the door together and mending it. But now the door is sealed. I can't leave without them noticing. Might as well listen to the rest of their spew about the military candidates that are potential vessels for the eye of Mikael.

"Most likely, Teito is one of them. Ever since Teito showed up, a disturbing amount of activity has been happening in this sanctuary," Castor finished speaking and looked to Frau calmly.

"Even if it's what he wants, we can't leave him now." Frau responded quietly.

"Cease your involvement with him, Frau," Castor said with a blank expression. "Labrador's prophecy of Mikage's death was absolute. But it's our fault he had to suffer. We need to find the identity of the identitly of the intruder. Still... What will Teito think of us when he finds out our true identities?"

Frau stays quiet as Castor faces forward and continuing, "You're the only one that can weild Verloren's scythe. You wouldn't be able to control it without your Seven Ghost powers. And eventually, this kid will recive punishment. If you care for them, erase their memories before they become too attatched," Castor pauses before going on, "I'll do something about the collar. If needed, we can train him. But we'll only watch at the moment. Keep an eye on her too."

"Do what you want," was all Frau said as he walked away. Then Verloren's scythe oozes out from Frau's arm. Oh no, I really need to leave. Before I got the chance, the scythe targeted Teito's unconcious body.

"Frau!" Castor yelled frantically. Frau turned around in shock as the scythe reached Teito. The scythe stopped short of Teito's now standing body, his eyes glowing red and the eye of Mikael showing clearly on his hand and the white bone-like structure coming from it to block the scythe. Its...Mikael. I held back a little squeak and pressed my body to the wall.

Mikael narrowed his eyes at Cas and Frau, speaking in a different language that I somehow knew. I don't remember learning this... Is this this language? " With dark authority seeping into his voice, "How insolent of you to turn your blade against my master."

Frau retracted the scythe back into his arm as Mikael spoke again, "Hmph. So you're the master of this collar?"

"Who are you?!" Frau spat back, a confused and shocked expression dancing on his face. I could see Cas look at him with a calm expression and walk toward Mikael.

"Well, well," the forgein tongue slipping into what I believed to be Raggs. "I would kill you, but my master would be upset."

"URGH!" Frau yelled out in frustration. "Who are you bastard?! And why were you speaking Heaven's tongue?!"

"Are you... the eye of Mikael?" Cas interrupted Frau's empty threats. I wanted to laugh, but I still had to hide.

"Hmph, a foolish question. Look~ My master is the most beautiful of my vessels yet!" Mikael's eyes sparkled and the white structure moved to form a heart. "Isn't he wonderful?"

Frau made a face at Mikael's comment. On the other hand, Castor stayed poker faced, "I ask because many are known to imitate the eye."

Mikael stopped playing with the fuzzy and unconcious Mikage. And slipping into Heaven's tongue again, he spoke, "You dare question a god's authenticity? You fool."

_Here comes the mind trick. _I thought as I moved quickly and covered my eyes, hoping to avoid getting caught in it. Unfortunately, my hopes were shattered when I peeked out to see if it was safe. I immediately was greeted with the sight of the floor crumbling and being ingulfed by a sea of blood red. While my mourning dress and hair whipped in the wind that filled the hall, Cas and Frau's true Ghost forms stood against the wind.

As soon as it started, reality came slamming back down. The room trembled as it was the mind trick ended. I struggled to stand, using the wall as a support. As I struggled to keep my consciousness, I listened to the voices of Mikael, Frau, and Cas.

"Hmph. So you two are Seven Ghosts." Mikael said with a haughty smirk in his voice. "Any normal human would of gone crazy or died of shock. Living amongst pathetic humans must be so dull or is this your karmic penance?"

I could feel my legs crumble underneath me and my body collapse onto the floor as the immense pressure in my skull overpowered me. As I hit the floor, I let out a soft groan. The group didn't quite notice me yet, but I could see Mikage squirm in Mikael's arm.

"By the way, you!" Mikael moved toward Cas with a hand pointing to the collar. "You said you could get this off of me! DO IT! It's choking me!"

Castor stood there, looking at Mikael before saying calmly, "To remove it, I'd have to deliver you to the army's slave administration bureau. That'd be a problem, don't you think?"

"For some reason, I cannot defy this collar. It might injure my master... what shall I do..." He muttered. As soon as Frau heard that, a grin decorated his face.

"Cannot defy it, you say?" Frau put a hand on his chin and looked to Cas.

Putting a hand on a side of his mouth, Castor whispered audibly, "The collar has three functions- Bind, hurt, and sleep."

"What?!" Mikael shouted incrediously. Before he knew it, Frau was behind him with one of his signiture creepy looks and a pendulum was being swung in his face while words of sleep were being whispered in his ear.

"Hey! Stop it!" Mikael yelled as his eyes started to close. Rubbing his eyes, he continued until he hit the ground. "What are you... I'm... Not tired..."

A nun doll of Castor's put Teito's head in her lap as Frau and Cas stood above them. Mikage, who fell with Mikael or Teito, ran over to me. This action brought Cas and Frau's attention to shift to me. I could see the shock on their faces.

"How long has she been there?!" Frau yelled, walking over to me. I could barely keep my eyes open as I pet Mikage's head in thanks.

"I don't know, Frau. I couldn't sense her soul..." Cas muttered under his breath. So, I hid my soul from them as well. I smiled at that thought. That'll come in handy.

"I've been here for the whole time..." I rasped out, my head pounding painfully as I fight the embrace of unconsciousness. The two exchanged a look and Frau moved me next to Teito. Soon enough, the cold embrace of darkness took me yet again.

**(~Third POV~)**

Frau and Castor sighed simultaneously. First, they had the eye of Mikael's vessel hiding under their noeses the whole time. Second, they had a potentially bigger problem of the enigma that they call Ashe. And third, there are two unconscious teens to deal with when they wake up.

The duo sat down near the two unconscious bodies of Teito and Ashe. Castor magically pulled out a cup of tea as Frau's hair was attacked by a rambunctious Mikage.

"He's really a troublemaker isn't he?" Castor commented idly as they waited for the unconscious teens to wake up,

"He's just a stupid, out of control brat," Frau started, looking over at the teens. "Ashe, now she's a troublemaker. We need to watch her."

Castor simply nodded as Teito sat up sluggishly, causing Frau to zoom back into a wall. Teito wiped away some drool while speaking, "Huh? What was I doing?"

"Are you Teito?!" Frau shouted. Only to recieve a confused look from Teito.

"Teito!" Castor said, gaining Teito's attention. "How would you like to take the bishop examination?"

Looking down, Teito stayed silent for a second, flashing back to a promise he made with Mikage to die together. After a second he spoke up, "What's the point? I have to avenge Mikage."

"Why rush to your death?"

"He died for me, so I have to get swore we would die together! So why shouldn't I put my life on the line for him?!"

Before Teito could say anymore, Frau promptly grabbed his shoulders and slammed his forehead onto Teito's. Teito fell back, rubbing his injured forehead, then looking back to Frau. "What the..."

"You think Mikage saved your life so that you could just throw it away?" Frau asked him as Frau approached and put a finger over his heart. "You don't really want to die for Mikage, you only want the bad feelings to leave." Teito's eyes started to water and the tears overflowed, running down his cheeks. "Don't run away. Keep on living, no matter how much it hurts. Protecting the life that Mikage saved is the only way to atone for his death."

"How is living going to atone for anything?!" Teito yelled at Frau.

"That's for you to figure out, brat." he responded while he walked away.

"If you leave now, the army will be waiting to snap you up, Teito. You won't make it out of District 7, let alone reach District 1," Castor said with a smile, "So, let us help you with your revenge."

This statement shocked both Frau and Teito. Castor ignored their shock and held up a bishop's pass. "If you pass the bishop exam, you'll recive a travel pass good for lodging and transit anywhere in the world~ Including the Barsburg Empire~ The Imperial guard won't inspect you. The best revenge is one well planned, don't you think?"

Frau started toward Castor in order to stop him, but was held back by two dolls. He struggled as Castor held out his hands with a tilted head. A doll went behind Castor, copying his pose and causing moe flowers to fill the background. Ashe woke up during this, watching quietly with a largely amused expression.

"The exam is in a month. I don't think it's a bad idea for you." Castor said happily.

In the background, Frau struggled and shouted, "Dummy! Why are you campaining revenge?! That's not what he needs right now!"

Raising a finger to his mouth, Castor smirked slyly at Frau. In return, Frau stopped thrashing and looked at him in disbelief. '_That sly fox...' _he thought.

"Okay," Teito said, "I'll take the exam."

Castor smiled in victory, "We'll meet you in the library. We have to speak with Ashe real-quick in private."

Teito nodded, looking to Ashe and smiling a little.

Ashe blanked as Teito left the hall and the two men look to her. She gave them a nervous smile, knowing she has been caught in the act of sneaking away. "So, w-what is it that y-you need to speak with me about?"

"You were there the whole time," Castor said to her calmly. "You know what we have to do, don't you?"

She stayed silent, staring at the ground. Frau approached her, reaching his hand into her chest, and Zehel's symbol glows as he looks through her memories. Suddenly, Frau flew across the room. His body slammed into the wall and fell to the floor.

"What the hell?!" Frau shouted at Ashe's now extremely pale form. Castor just looked between the two before walking to Ashe.

"Ashe... What did you do?" Castor asked her slowly.

"I... Don't know, Cas... I don't know..." She said with a small frown showing on her face. Her hands were covering a glowing symol on her chest.

Frau, standing back up, walks back over to Ashe and Castor. Pointing to her hands, he asks, "Why are you doing that?"

Ashe jumped in reponse and slowly took her hands off the symbol. Both Frau and Castor looked at the symbol in confusion. Until realization dawned on Ashe.

**(~Ashe's POV~)**

'_I get it... This must have something to do with Cheif... And my purpose here...' _I thought.

Frau and Cas continued to stare at the symbol on my chest, their own thoughts racing like mine were a second ago I'm assuming. I looked back down at the white symbol. It was an empty ring with two wings set on each side. _'Yeah, this definitely has to do with my purpose here... Maybe I should tell them. No, I'll wait until I meet Haukren later on.. Yeah, that's what I'll do...'_

"Can we put this off until later?" I asked them sadly.

Castor nodded with a serious expression. "Yes, but you have to tell us eventually."

"I know, I know. Then the secrets will really be out in the open." 


	4. Golden

**I feel so bad for not updating T^T Please forgive me everyone!****To those of you new to the story welcome to the realm of late updates and a lazy writer.**

**I was mourning the end of the series... It was both beautiful and heartbreaking... My babies are gone now... Waaaaaah!**

**Disclaimer: 07 Ghost doesn't belong to me**

**(^.Ashe's POV.^)**

A lot has started to happen in the Church in the few days that have passed since the 'incident' I had with Frau and Cas. Tei started training for the bishop exams, I met Tei's new roommate that may or may not be afraid of me, that Aldo man died just yesterday, and I've seen two Black Hawks- Haruse and Kiyori- walking around in disguse... I'm starting to get worried for what's to come... Maybe I can help... Somehow.

**(.^Third POV^.)**

For the past few nights, one could see a particular girl wandering the halls in a seemingly lost daze. Recently, that was all Ashe Eden did, wandering the halls and such. She was mapping out the vast halls and chambers of the Church. Tonight wasn't like the past few though. Ashe knew exactly what she needed to be tonight.

Hakuren made an indignant huff from his place by the pillar, silently listening in on Teito's training session with Castor. Just as Ashe expected. The short girl walked up to him and took a peek at her dear friends training.

"You want to join them..?" she asked him softly despite knowing his answer.

"I'm only here to deliver this little guy to his friend." came his curt response as they both found it pointless to stay hidden and walked out into view.

"I think that's all for tonight, Teito. Go get some rest, you deserve it." Castor smiled at them before leaving the clearing.

Mikage happily jumped from Haukren's arms to cuddle against Teito's sweat covered cheek. Ashe giggled at the bond between the two.

"You look a bit drained, Tei. Need some help getting back?" Ashe asked him with a smile. She was trying painfully to find reason to walk all the way with the two (or three of you count Mikage) roommates to their room in the canidates' dormitories.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," he smiled back, "Though I've walked after worse training sessions."

Nodding and wrapping a secure arm to carry the slightly taller boy, she grinned at her friend. "Sure, but those didn't include Kors-fueled superhuman Frau's. That's a nightmare."

Teito snorted, leaning into her for support. The sky was growing darker as the group moved into one of the open hallways.

"It's nice of that bishop to help you out," Hakuren spoke up, causing Teito to nod in agreement. His weight could be felt moving from Ashe's shoulder.

"Yeah, his name is Castor," Teito remarked. For a split second, Hakuren looked shocked. That Castor? He quickly dismissed the thought and marked it as a coincidence as they walked. The short brunette stopped in his tracks, causing the red-head holding him to come to a abrupt stop with him. A small, pink ball bounced behind them.

Then an abstract darkness burst out of the small sphere, looming over the quartet. They watched in shock or, in Mikage's case, blissful ignorance at the figure. Hakuren and Teito took seconds to jump into action. But Teito's attempt to face the Wars was soon hindered by Haukren and Ashe pushing him backward.

Everything happened in a flash, it seemed. An angry tendril lashed out at the blonde boy, who was defenestrated **(1)**. Hakuren's eyes were wide with shock as ribbons of cool night air wrapped around him. A small hand gripped onto his; Ashe was trying to pull him back in vain, her face open and panicked. Both of them were sent flying downwards from the seventh story window.

"HAKUREN! ASHE!" Teito shouted out, his hand reaching for Haukren's outstretched one. He tried to stretch his arm out further to reach Teito's. Their hands clasped together as they continued to fall to their impending doom with the Wars' shifting form chasing after them. Ashe closed her eyes tightly, she didn't want to know what would happen if she died in this world.

The air rushed around them, before being disturbed as everything stilled with a loud sound of impact. They had landed completely safe. Ashe opened her eyes in shock to see Frau holding onto them. She let out a sigh of relief and smirked at the bishop.

"Hold on tight, stupid brats," he told them. The Wars pulsed above them about to attack. Frau's legs spread into a fighting position, his arms being held out wide. The writing on his arm glowed lightly before his large scythe appeared. He slashed smoothly through the Wars as he jumped back. A smirk spread out on his face like a lazy cat stretched in the sun.

Teito stared at the broken Wars, soft flames licking at the air before sputtering out. The faint image of Aldo appeared in the flames and disappeared with the flames.

"It... It just attacked us out of nowhere!" he shouted, "What is it?!"

"It's a Wars, the ruins of a human who had their three wishes granted by a Kor..." Frau explained to Teito, who was still holding onto him. He nodded before panicking for a second and checking on Hakuren and Ashe. Both of which were okay, although Hakuren had been knocked out cold.

"Thanks... Frau..." Teito murmured, slowly falling asleep as the adreniline left his system. Ashe too felt a surge of sleep fall over her, but she shrugged it off for a while longer. For some reason, she felt as if she needed to be awake for just a bit.

Pink eyes stared down at them with disintrest. Equally blank, blue eyes peered out from over the pinkette's head. Kiyori said sharply to no one in particular, "You kin slayer..."

In a split second, Frau moved swiftly on his heel. The scythe left his hand and split through the air, eventually crashing into the alcove where the two Black Hawks were standing. He cursed softly.

"You missed," Ashe's voice caught him by surprise. He glared slightly at the girl. She smiled up at him innocently. "What? I was only saying..."

"Just shut up, you brat,"

**(~Time skip~)**

Soft taps coordinated themselves with Ashe's pace as she tried to be as quiet as possible. A small Barsburg cross swung back on forth on her necklace as she ran up the winding stairs. The tower's peak was only a few more steps. That's all she had to manage now.

You see, dear readers, Ashe has been hiding away in one of the various towers of Barsburg Church, biding her time. Every night she went up there for hours, trying to harness zaiphon and use it with a baculus. And every night, she got further bit by bit. Tonight, she was sure her goal would be reached.

Above Ashe, the stars glittered with a gentle, smiling light and the moon seemed to smile wide in the sky. She took a deep breath and summoned her healing zaiphon. Letters flew from her hand, swirling in wide circles in the air. Unlike other zaiphon, hers had a soft gold glow to it; Ashe couldn't be more proud of how beautiful it was. She never had a sense of beauty to her, that was always Jasmine, so she was very doting on the fact that she now had a zaiphon as elegant as the stars that shone above the world.

"Your zaipon is very pretty," a voice broke her concentration, causing the zaiphon to disappear. Ashe looked over startled. When she saw it was only Labrador, she visably blushed in embarrassment.

"Thank you, Lab..." she mumbled, her blush growing by the second. It wasn't every day she recieved a compliment, especially when she was back in her own world.

"You know, the flowers have been telling me you keep coming up here. They also said..." Labrador trailed off, covering his face with his hand and smiling secretly. Blue eyes glanced up at him in confusion. "That you want to learn how to use a baculus next."

Her eyes widened slightly, she knew that Labrador could communicate with the plant life but she didn't expect that her little talks would be relayed to him. Ashe blushed even more. Labrador would probably start explaining to her that only bishops and priests could use them...

"If you really want to use one, it would be my pleasure to help you," Labrador said softly.

"Really?!" Ashe burst out, her face growing into a wide smile. He nodded. The next thing he knew, he had Ashe's small arms wrapping around his waist and her cheek against his chest. "Thank you, Lab! You're the best!"

And so, Ashe and Labrador set to work...

**(~Time Skip~)**

The morning light filtered through the windows, catching on Ashe's long white dress as she walked down the hall to Frau's room. Knowing the two boys' reaction to waking up in the same bed, she decided it best to wake them up before they woke up by themselves. Even though she was dead tired from her midnight training session. Ashe slowly opened the door and peeked in. It seemed like it was too late. Both Hakuren and Teito were awake and talking.

"Because you and Ashe both risked your lives to take my hand," Hakuren said as he held out his hand. "Isn't that reason enough?"

Teito stared at the hand offered to him, thinking of his promise to Mikage... How he couldn't protect him... He placed both his hands over Hakuren's extended one.

"Sorry, I'm not good enough. You'll just..." Teito was quickly cut off by Ashe's sudden appearance in the room. She gave him a look that just screamed for him to shut up or face the wrath of woman. There was a tense silence.

'BRIIIIIIIIING BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!'

All of them jumped in shock as the playboy alarm clock was thrown from the coffin it was laying on. A tired Frau yawned from within the open coffin. Ashe giggled as his head slammed into the ground the moment he slumped over. Teito and Hakuren jumped from the bed to reach his aid.

"What were you doing sleeping in there?!" Teito yelled at him at the same time Hakuren shouted thanks.

"Hey, guys! Aren't you late for morning activities?" Ashe spoke up. She was holding up the clock, showing the face to them. Both of the bishops-in-training paled. Behind them, Frau was dragging himself out of bed and pulling out a frying pan.

"Since you're late already, you might as well eat something..." he said just as their stomachs rumbled loudly. Ashe laughed at them, causing both to blush bright red.

Moments later, after changing and setting out food, they all settled down to eat a simple breakfast.

"Was that thing that attacked us last night a type of kor, Frau?" Teito asked as they sat around the coffin-made-table.

"Not really. Its more like when a kor takes over a body... That was a wars," Frau said, his eyes cold. "Everything needs both a soul and a body to exist in this world, but kors do not have either. They are darkness embodied and grant wishes to hold a human body and soul."

"What happens to the people that they possess...?"

"They become a soulless corpse. Only purification can save them. And that's not an ability one sees often," Frau said. Slowly, he opened his coffin once again to climb in. Both Teito and Hakuren said their thanks and took their leave. After saying a short goodbye, Ashe followed their lead.

Frau was left to his own thoughts. What Labrador told him rang in his mind. '_I have a request. Don't let go of Teito's hand, Frau... Castor and I can take care of Ashe...'_

"I know, Lab..." he muttered.

Outside, Ashe walked to the fountain clearing. Her soft eyes brimmed with worry and fear for the events to come. The deaths, Frau's arrest, and the pass... Everything was building up a lot more quickly than she expected and she hadn't the time to harden her heart. They were all walking through the dark, unaware of the raptor readying itself for it's attack. But in this moment, it was Ashe who was ignorant to the blank blue eyes following her.

Further down the hall, Haruse stood with eyes trained on her back. He mused in curiosity as he watched the white and gold glow cloak her. Whoever she was, he thought, she was a godsend. They would have yet another card in their hand.


End file.
